1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printing apparatus, methods for implementing image printing, and computer readable media for storing printing instructions.
2. Description of Related Art
When performing known methods and apparatus for printing test patterns, the print densities of the print results are measured with print density sensors, and print conditions are calculated from the measurement results. The printing is subsequently performed under the calculated print conditions.
Nevertheless, in known methods and apparatus for printing test patterns, print sheets (e.g., recording media) and print agents (e.g., inks) are wasted in the test printing.